


One hundred and five

by Flutcey



Series: Cosmic Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ALL OF THEM ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, Also Gisela u suck, Gen, Multi, One day Cosmic Dreams will be a fandom, Original Character(s), and when that happens I hope this fic will never be found, bc by then this fic will probably be ancient, i tag as though ppl are gonna know exactly what I’m talking about lol, im just a sucker for found family and sibling relationships ok, not everyone has appeared yet but they will. They will.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutcey/pseuds/Flutcey
Summary: 15 people. 105 relationships.A series how these 15 people found a place and a home with each other.
Relationships: Cosmic Flowers Family, Lydia Sylveria/Parfait Xenia
Series: Cosmic Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563115
Kudos: 1





	1. Keira and Celestia

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have designs for all of them.
> 
> No I haven’t drawn or colored them, being an artist is painful.  
EDIT: Here's where all their art will be https://toyhou.se/Flutcey/characters/folder:952785
> 
> Also I randomized the list, as you can see it starts with keira and Celestia, two characters who don’t interact much, so you’ll never know who is coming next mwehehahahehhaha

Celestia was cleaning their pistol when Keira made her entrance. The porch was empty, save for the young teenager, and that was to be expected. With the clouds dark and gloomy with a forecast of rain, everyone else holed themselves up in a building in order to remain warm and cozy.

Celestia didn’t notice Keira.

It wasn’t a surprise, really. Keira spent years and years mastering her silent footsteps, techniques to traverse as quietly as possible, and suppress her presence as much as possible. With with Celestia’s heightened level of caution, it was nothing compared to Keira’s skill.

“Hello, Celestia~.” Keira hummed, smirking a bit as she saw the younger stiffen in surprise subtlety— for a young teenager, Celestia was uncannily good as showing little emotion, that probably was not a good thing— before turning to look at the Senior. Their pale purple eyes scanned Keira critically, before nodding. “Keira.”

“What are you doing out here?” Keira Asked, sauntering over and learning over to peer at the disassembled gun— that probably was not a good thing either, Keira thought, children should not be so efficient with a weapon so early— “other than cleaning your gun here?”

“… just cleaning.” Celestia grumbled. “Solin took Luna and Seren out to the fair in Easthaven. I’m not interested, so I’m just doing this.”

“When will they be back?”

“Well, it’s already been an hour I think. They should be back in another 2.”

Keira frowned, that meant Celestia was in this weather for more than an hour. “It’s cold outside.” She said, and Celestia nodded. “Obviously.”

“You’re only wearing your t-shirt and shorts.” Keira continued. “And the beret too, I guess, but you always wear that so it doesn’t count.”

Celestia shrugged. “It’s good training.”

Keira rolled her eyes. “For goodness sake, Celestia. You’re only 16. I’ll get you something to ward off the cold.”

Obviously, Celestia looked as though they wanted to protest, but a look from Keira had them shut up. “You’re still just a kid, brat.” Keira smirked. “But even if you weren’t, you still shouldn’t be in the cold like this. You’ll get sick, idiot.”

Defeated, Celestia grumbled to themselves and returned to occupying themselves with their gun. The gothic woman chuckled and headed back into the mansion that all of The Flowers shared in order to look for anything warm to cover the 16 year old.

—

_I think they will like this. _ Keira later on thinks as she’s rummaging through the manor for anything to throw on Celestia. The blanket she picked up looks tacky, with bright colors and cartoony safari animal designs on it, but that’s why Keira likes it.

Celestia doesn’t really like it, when Keira returns with the blanket and throws it over their body, but they don’t say anything and just huddles up with it.


	2. Leonel and Tsuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict between the Cosmos tactician who wants no one to get hurt, and the Cosmos soldier who is keen on protecting everyone.

Leonel did not hate Tsuyu, of course not, Tsuyu is a fellow Flower, and a good friend. Of course, he and Tsuyu were never really on friendly terms— they only knew each other as acquaintances— but Leonel know that the senior flower would still fight for him. Tsuyu’s loyalty to the Cosmic Flowers was just that strong.

Actually. Leonel really hated that loyalty.

The leader of Crescent valued the well being of the others before anything else, he would never ever send any of them into a place where they can face even the slightest hint of danger. Leonel disliked bloodshed, even if he knew it was necessary, but even then, as The strategist, he sure as hell will prevent any sort of injury to his allies.

Of course, his tactics were never good enough for Tsuyu though. Tsuyu, always rash and protective, always threw himself into harms way for someone else, even if Leonel knew that it would’ve been safer for everyone to hold their position. Tsuyu always gained cuts and bruises because of this. And early on, when they still didn’t know each other well, Leonel would stomp over angrily and berate Tsuyu, but he was never bothered by the scolding, and insisted that he’d be better like this.

Of course, they got tired of that routine and just silently fought each other since.

Today seemed to be different, apparently.

“Tsuyu!” Leonel roared, slamming the door open to Seren’s shared room with Luna and Celestia. None of the young children were bothered by the leader’s noisy entrance, as if expecting this. “What the hell?!”

“Look, I’m sorry Leonel.” Was Tsuyu’s reply. “I know I messed up that time. I didn’t mean too, but I acted too quickly.”

“You always act too quickly!”

“I know.”

“Is that all you can say?!” Leonel groaned, stomping his foot in frustration. “If you had just listened to me! Like all the other times I’ve told you to listen to me! Maybe Ashley wouldn’t have gotten hurt!”

The senior sighed. “I know. I understand that now Leonel. But I still have to refuse.”

“What?!”

“You think your plans are flawless, Leonel. They’re not. If you knew each outcome, then that wouldn’t make you human. There’s always unpredictability, I do my own thing as my own attempt of predicting the future. It… messed up this time, but it’s saved the others before.”

“Tsuyu—“

“Wait. I’m not done yet, Crescent. You’re a tactical genius. I know that. We all know that, but sometimes you have to trust our tactics on the battlefield too.”

“I don’t want any of you getting hurt…”

“Nay impossible, Leonel.” Tsuyu said. “Sometimes we get unlucky.”

“Yeah, and then you throw yourself into a suicide mission—“

“I don’t do it looking to die.” Tsuyu cut him off. “Loyalty in my strong point, I can’t be loyal if I’m dead. My bruises and cuts are a needed sacrifice, when I want to protect you guys.”

Tsuyu paused, looking around. “… so please, just trust us more than you trust your plans.”

Leonel stayed quiet, blinking. “… Fine. But I will rely on it if you guys do end up in trouble.”

Then, Tsuyu laughed. “Of course, that’s how plans are supposed to be made, you know.”

Leonel still didn’t like Tsuyu’s loyalty too much, but he thinks he can work with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gisela I know ur reading this bookmark this work damnit


	3. Ashley and Solin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local author and bookworm interact

One hand holding her fountain feather pen (it does nothing to actually help her with her thesis’ and writing, but she likes the aesthetics of it all, and she’s willing to put up with any inconveniences to look fancy) and her other hand rapidly flipping through pages of her novel, Ashley Clementine Xenia did not look up when the door to her room was opened.

She disliked being bothered, even more so if it was not her siblings bothering her. So that’s why when she heard Solin’s voice, the scholar decided to try and ignore him.

Except….

“Ashley?”

“Ash?”

“Hello?”

“Ashleeyyyy.”

“Can you please help me?”

“Ash.”

Yeah, no, this will not do.

“Dear Cormea, Solin. What the hell do you want?”

The tall man beamed at finally gaining the scholar’s attention. “Yes! I just wanted to ask if you can help me with my novel.”

Ashley quirked an eyebrow, pushing her glasses back up to her face. “Solin, you do realize that I don’t specialize in creative writing… right?”

“Well, duh. Everyone knows you like logic more.” Solin scoffed. “That’s why I’m here, can you be my proofreader and editor?”

Once again, Ashley quirked an eyebrow. “Solin. You are a known writer. You have money, even if most of the money we have is due to the mall— but never mind that— you have the means to hire an actual proper editor.”

“But this way you don’t have to buy my book to read in secret later.”

At that, Ashley did a double take, there’s no way Solin knows—

“That whole shelf over there is dedicated to my work, right?”

Now Ashley flushed at being caught. She had hoped Solin wouldn’t notice, but she wasn’t surprised that he did. The man had an uncanny knack at being a mom, and that included noticing the tiniest bit of detail.

Ashley was indeed a fan of her housemate’s novels and works, and she often bought them in secret in order to support him.

“I’m… not even surprised, honestly.” The raven haired woman sighed. “I buy them to support you. If I’m your proofreader, how am I supposed to support you?”

“It’s fine, we share money anyway.” Solin said. “But I don’t even care about money in the first place. Like you said, the mall makes more than enough for all of us combined. So, you in?”

Brushing a hand through her hair in thought, Ashley exhaled a soft sigh. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as  
wlw and mlm solidarity friendship


	4. Ryoko and Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother has to be there for her kids. And while Lydia is no mother, she will fill in that gap for the siblings.

Knock knock.

3 seconds past.

Knock knock.

3 seconds past.

With that, Lydia exhaled a sigh. That meant that Ryoko was feeling particularly moody today, and while Lydia did not feel like dealing with Ryoko’s moods, she knew it had to be done. Balancing the meal that she had brought to her change carefully on one hand, Lydia carefully opened the door to Ryoko’s room, waiting for any sort of indication that Ryoko wanted to be left alone.

She received none of it, so the senior took a step into the ocean themed room. Lydia knew where the teen would be, on her bed; and she was right.

However, what mattered the most was the position that Ryoko would be in. If she was merely sulking, then the teenager would just be curled up on her side while facing the wall. If she was bored, she’d just stare at the wall doing absolutely nothing. If she was bored but stimulated, then she’d be on her phone doing something on it. If she was sick, then she’d either try to fall asleep or be asleep. Actually, that last one is a weird Xenia habit that all the siblings had it seemed, apparently none of them could ever fall asleep in the daytime unless they were sick.

Ah— Ryoko was sitting up in her bed, arms hugging her legs and head on her knees to make her look at small as possible— that wasn’t good.

That meant Ryoko was upset.

And that sent a pang of worry through Lydia.

The older woman gently set the food on the table nearby, and looked for the thing that was currently lacking on the teenager’s bed— ah. There it was.

Lydia calmly walked over to where the stuffed shark was thrown haphazardly, and picked it out. The shark had been a gift from the twins to Ryoko, they had stated the similarities were too good, and it looked as cute as Ryoko too, so they got it for her.

And while Ryoko would rather die first than admitting it, Lydia knew better and that the creature was one of Ryoko’s most prized possessions.

The red head walked back to the bed, and nudged her charge with the shark. No response. Lydia exhaled a sigh through her nose. (Gently, softly, so that Ryoko will not think that the sigh was directed towards her.) the woman sat down on the edge of the bed. “Ryoko.” She started softly. “Do you want to share what’s on your mind?”

“… no.”

That was better than the usual no response, patience and support always did go a long way. Lydia really wanted some of that for herself.

“Okay.” Lydia replied. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“… yeah.”

“Okay.” Lydia smiled, and stroked a hand through the teen’s messy hair. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gisela this is a shout out for you:
> 
> Stupid shit making me make all the content for our ocs bitch this is why I have full custody of them now
> 
> All their designs can be found here: https://toyhou.se/Flutcey/characters/folder:952785


End file.
